


Introductions

by Anonymous



Series: The Dream Team DID System [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alters, Childhood Friends, Clay | Dream has DID- Dissociative Identity Disorder, Confusion, Diagnosis, Dissociation, Fears of Insanity, Friendship, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Realizations, Sapnap is a bit insensitve at first, Switching, Young Clay | Dream, Young Sapnap, but he comes around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream has recently been diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder. He's decided to share the news with his close friend Nick. June- an alter neither Dream or Nick have met- gets involved.-Or: The Dream Team is a DID System. They recently learned this information.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Dream Team DID System [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078016
Comments: 22
Kudos: 288
Collections: Anonymous





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> CW: abuse/trauma/ptsd mentioned, discussion of insanity/being crazy (dream thinks this abt himself), dissociating, invalidation/doubt of a system (sapnap thinks dream is joking/lying at first)
> 
> This is the system's early days of diagnosis so it's important to note that Dream and Sapnap are both insensitive to the Dream Team's DID diagnosis bc they are both learning. If you are easily triggered by insensitivity around DID, this could trigger you. Stay safe <3

_**clay:** hey pandas_   
_**clay:** im really really sorry_   
_**clay:** can we talk?_   
_**clay:** I have something i need to share with u_

_nick: u done being a dick?_

_clay: yes. sry._

_Nick video calling..._

"Hey," Dream says, practically whispering as he picks up the phone.

"What, Clay," Nick says, obviously still upset. In all honesty, Dream isn't quite sure what he's upset about. But he knows now- he knows now that someone else did something, something he doesn't know about.

He isn't crazy.

"Can we- I wanted- I went to the doctor the other day," he admits, which is only a partial truth. He did go to a doctor, but it's not exactly a regular one that he went to.

"Okay?" Nick says, and he's just a touch enough thrown off that Dream knows he's caught his attention.

"Well actually I went to the doctor a while ago," he admits, "Or, well I've been to a bunch of doctors."

They were doctors, just… not in the way Nick probably thought.

He takes a deep breath and tries to count his breaths like his therapist taught him. He feels something in his head and wonders if it's one of the others. He still hasn't really gotten to meet any of them yet.

"Have you- have you ever heard of Dissociative Identity Disorder?" Dream whispers.

"Dissa what?" Nick asks.

"I uhm- I got diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder."

"What does that mean? And what does this have to do with anything?” Nick replies, edge coming back into his voice. Dream still doesn’t know why he’s mad. He knows now that someone did something, that something did happen. But he doesn’t know what.

"It means… it means that… that as a kid I went through trauma and my brain couldn't deal with it all, so it split into a bunch of different people and I'm one of them."

"What?" Nick says, and Dream winces as he laughs.

"And I'm… I'm not Clay," he says, "I'm, my name is Dream."

"What the fuck," Nick says, laughing more.

Dream feels his ears burn and there's a pain in his chest. He rubs at his eyes, desperately trying not to cry. He feels shaky and strangely cold.

"He's not joking," June says, taking over and throwing up the best barriers she can build in short notice to keep Dream away, protected and safe.

"What?" Nick asks.

"My name's June," she introduces, "and Dream isn't joking, or playing a prank. This is real."

"What you just expect me to-"

"Remember when Dream was confused why you were mad at him? And you thought he was ignoring it to be mean? Or when Dream started to act like a little kid when you told him about your new puppy? Or now, when I'm him but I have a completely different voice, a completely different life?"

Nick goes quiet.

"It's just- it's just hard to believe," he admits, "How can you be more than one person?"

"It's a response to keep us safe," she admits.

"What do you mean?"

June sighs, and takes a deep breath. There's a reason she didn't want Dream here for this. He doesn't need to know these things.

"When we were young," June says, "There were… things that happened to us. Because of the abuse we went through, our mind tried to protect us by forming certain alters who carry out certain jobs."

"Is… is that what you are?" Nick asks, "an alter?"

"Yes," she tells him.

"And- and who I know is Dream?"

"Yeah, for the most part," June admits.

"I-" Nick blinks a few times, and shakes his head. June's heart drops. She keeps a smile plastered on her face but gets ready to defend and protect the system.

"Okay," Nick says, "okay."

June relaxes immensely.

"Okay?" she confirms.

Nick offers a small smile.

"Okay," he confirms, "it's nice to meet you June."

June smiles widely.

"It's nice to meet you officially Nick."

Nick hesitates.

"Wait are you a girl? You sound like a girl. Can you be a girl? Is Dream a girl?"

June lets out a startles laugh. Of all the questions she expected from Nick, she didn't expect any of them to be this easy.

"Yes, I'm a girl," she says, "alters can be any gender. Dream, to my understanding, is a guy, but you'd have to ask him."

Nick leans back in his chair.

"Huh. Okay then. Can you- can I talk to Cl- Dream? I uh… he seemed upset."

June considers the offer, reaching into the inner world to see if she can grab Dream from the corner he's in. Her walls are still up, blocking Dream from accessing the front and remembering any of this. But he is right on the other side.

June isn't super skilled at switching, but she fronts more than anyone else in the system besides Dream, and she likes to think she has a bit of a handle on it.

The bigger thing is letting Nick talk to Dream.

It's June's job to keep Dream and everyone else in the system safe. They've faced so much hurt and pain over the years and June does her best to stop it from continuing. She does her best to be a strong force against any confrontation they may face, protecting them from further damage.

Nick could be a threat. He hurt Dream. But he's also Dream’s best friend and the only person Dream had felt comfortable sharing their diagnosis with outside of his family.

June struggles to consider if she should give him a chance.

"Please June? I'm not going to be an asshole. I want to apologize."

She sighs, and accepts. She's not even sure if this will work, but she does her best to drop the walls between her and Dream, slowly taking a few steps back as Dream crashes forward to the front.

And just like that, they switch.

"Nick?" Dream says shakily, a cloudy feeling settling in his head. He feels off and strangely calm after almost crying in front of his best friend.

"Hey," Nick says, "is this Dream?"

"Uh yeah," he says. Nick used his name. Nick… is Nick okay with this?

"Okay. Uh. That's really cool. I- I wanted to apologize. June made me realize-"

"June?" Dream asks, wondering where the unfamiliar name comes from. "Who's June?"

Nick laughs.

"Okay dude I'm trying to take this seriously but you gotta be fucking with me at this point."

"What?" Dream says, "What? Nick wait what do you mean?"

"I just talked to June and she said-"

At this point Nick is repeating himself. Dream doesn't know why but he's lost. He's baring his vulnerabilities to Nick here and he's treating it like he's a fucking joke.

Dream literally isn't sure what's real and what isn't any more. He apparently has people in his head and he's not who the body was born as and apparently he was abused for years and he doesn't understand any of this and all Nick is doing is laughing at him. It hurts. He hurts.

"Who's June!" Dream demands, "Who is that Nick?!"

Nick falls quiet. Dream can't help but feel a little bit satisfied. At least Nick isn't laughing anymore.

"Wait… are you serious?"

"Yes!" Dream insists.

"Oh… oh…" Nick trails off, "sorry. Dream- June said she was an alter."

"An alter?" Dream asks, "Wh-" he stops suddenly, remembering the thousands of words that have been thrown at him recently.

"Wait Nick you mean… June is me? She's- she's my alter?"

"Yeah," Nick agrees.

"And you talked to her?!"

One of the parts inside his head actually talked to Nick? They really are real? Not some crazy thing he made up?

That's incredible.

"Yeah."

"Why did she talk to you? She doesn't talk to me! I haven't even met her."

All too soon the excitement fades, settling into a strange coldness.

"Really?" Nick asks.

Dream nods. He feels so empty. It's like someone sucked out his insides. He hasn't met any of the people that apparently share his life but they've apparently decided it's fine to talk to Nick.

Do they not like him? Did he do something wrong?

He doesn't know what he did wrong.

"Oh well. She was nice. She explained some things. I'm sorry for being a bit of an ass at first."

Dream struggles to comprehend what Nick says. Nick talked to June right then? Dream doesn't- he doesn't remember that at all. He hadn't even noticed.

Sure he was a bit spacy and confused but that's normal, that happened to him all the time.

Was that… was that what dissociating was?

Does that mean each time Dream gets confused like that, someone else is in control of his body?

That's terrifying.

This diagnosis is terrifying. His body is terrifying. His brain is terrifying. He doesn't understand it and he doesn't know what to do with it.

"Dream?"

Dream gulps.

"Yeah?"

"You good?"

Dream shrugs, not knowing exactly how to answer the question.

Together, they sit in silence for a moment.

"Thanks for believing me," Dream eventually manages, "I uh- we? Appreciate it. You're kinda my best friend, so…"

Nick leans back and laughs. It doesn't hurt like it did earlier.

"Of course dude, it's- I mean it's going to take some getting used to. But I'm glad you're figuring shit out."

"Yeah, I guess," Dream agrees.

Slow and steady, right?

Dream still wishes June had at least talked to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3 Here's the beginning of this little series.


End file.
